


Berburu Janda

by tekoteko



Series: Kompleks HQ [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, drama dikit lah, kearifan lokal, komedi, lokal au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26349094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tekoteko/pseuds/tekoteko
Summary: Osamu jatuh cinta, tapi....
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Series: Kompleks HQ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914631
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	1. Cieeeeee

Miya Osamu (20 tahun) adalah anak kedua dari dua bersaudara hasil olahan bapak dan ibu miya. Keluarga miya punya anak kembar yang dua-duanya lelaki. Satu tumbuh menjadi jamet hidung belang yang kuliah tidak tuntas-tuntas, satu lagi tumbuh jadi pemuda obral senyum dan hobi mendengar gosip. Dua-duanya ganteng, gagah, tampan dan menawan. 

Tapi hidup menjadi saudara kembar tidak mudah. Osamu sering sekali diminta pertanggungjawaban atas apa yang tidak ia lakukan karena abangnya, atsumu, cepat sekali kalau sudah urusan melarikan diri. 

Jadi ketika mereka SMA atsumu dan osamu sepakat untuk berhenti hidup menjadi kembar bencana (julukan yang diberikan oleh suna, teman sekelas osamu) dengan menyemir rambut mereka beda warna. Atsumu dengan warna pirang mencolok, osamu dengan warna abu-abu yang mencolok juga. Setidaknya mereka naik pangkat di mata, dari kembar bencana menjadi kembar norak mencolok. 

Waktu berlalu, mereka lulus SMA. Sudah berpikir mengenai jalan hidup masing-masing. Si kembar yang dulunya selalu bersama kini harus berpisah karena pilihan. Atsumu melanjutkan sekolah ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi, sedangkan osamu memilih mengadu nasib ke kota lain dengan bekerja. 

Perbedaan itu sempat membuat rumah keluarga miya tegang. Atsumu bersikukuh bahwa osamu harus ikut kuliah bersamanya, tapi yang lebih muda 8 menit itu cuma pasang tampang bosan. Osamu bilang di depan ayah, ibu, dan abang 8 menitnya yang suka maksa kalau dia udah capek belajar dan tidak sabar mau pegang duit. Setelah mendengar argumen osamu, keluarga miya pun merelakan anaknya pergi.

Kini Miya Osamu adalah seorang wiraswasta muda. Sebagai entrepreneur ia punya cita-cita besar, yaitu memonopoli kartel produk andalannya secara nasional. Produk andalan osamu adalah sayur mayur dari ladang koh kita yang dirawat seperti anak sendiri sehingga besar, segar dan sehat. 

Mimpi tidak akan terwujud dalam satu malam. Maka sebagai pemuda yang penuh kerja keras, ia mulai mencicil mimpinya sedikit demi sedikit sejak muda, yaitu dengan berjualan sayur keliling kompleks bersama gerobak mencolok warna emasnya. 

Osamu adalah pria penuh pertimbangan dan pemikiran. Dia tidak mewarnai gerobaknya tanpa ada maksud didalamnya. Warna emas yang menyelimuti gerobaknya itu punya filosofi mendalam namun sederhana. Emas, warna keberuntungan dan warna uang. Osamu ingin menarik banyak keberuntungan dan emas dengan gerobaknya itu. Osamu bukan penjual sayur keliling sembarangan.

Jalur dagang osamu sederhana, hanya di dua tempat dan selalu dimulai dari kompleks haikyuu di utara setiap hari. Yah, rumahnya juga di sekitar situ, makanya mulai dari sana. 

Osamu selalu siap sedia di jalan berliku (nama jalannya memang jalan berliku) pada pukul 6:30 setiap pagi. Dengan senyum bak bintang iklan dan baju kaos yang lengannya dilipat keatas dua kali, osamu siap sapa ibu-ibu rumah tangga yang butuh asupan dapur atau asupan mata karena aduhhhh, tukang sayurnya juga segar dipandang.

Seperti hari ini, osamu sudah berdiri di depan gang menjajakan dagangan. Bukan menjajakan diri karena osamu masih tau hukum dan norma meskipun tidak kuliah. Ibu-ibu mulai berdatangan. Tapi yang selalu ditunggu osamu adalah geng ibu-ibunya. 

Iya, osamu punya geng yang isinya dia dan 3 ibu-ibu komplek super uptodate.

Ibu-ibu langganan osamu itu akhirnya datang satu persatu. Mulai dari ibu suga yang masih pakai daster, ibu oikawa yang datang menggandeng tobio kecil, dan terakhir ibu semi yang datang sambil bersenandung ria. Ini. Ini member geng osamu. Yang dari mereka-mereka ini lah osamu tau beragam info. 

Mulai dari artis ibu kota yang kena kasus narkoba, artis senior yang cerai lagi, sinetron yang paling seru hingga teori konspirasi bumi datar yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan pemilu. Semua bisa osamu dapatkan dari ibu-ibu ini. 

Jadi dimulailah pertukaran informasi itu ketika bu suga mulai buka suara dengan kalimat, "eh kemaren lihat tidak". Dibumbui oleh ibu semi dan ditambahi oleh ibu oikawa, osamu menyimak dengan seksama.

Pembicaran berubah semakin intense. Terlebih ketika topiknya pindah mengenai tetangga baru ibu suga dan ibu oikawa yang rumahnya berada di tengah-tengah rumah mereka. 

"Kang samu sudah ketemu sama tetangga baru kita belum?", Ibu oikawa bertanya.

"Wah belum bu, saya belum lihat wajah baru disini"

"ihh sayang loh, ibu akaashi itu cantik banget", ibu semi menimpali.

"cantik kan relatif bu"

"Ehh kang samu, sini saya kasih tau. Ini tipe kang samu banget loh"

"Iya, nanti kalau ketemu, beeeeehhhh jamin saya kang samu langsung jatuh hati"

"Saya aja yang sudah secantik ini masih mikir kalau dia cantik loh kang"

Osamu mau tidak mau jadi penasaran sama penghuni baru kompleks haikyuu ini. Kok bisa sampai ibu oikawa yang merasa paling cantik melebihi raiso mengakui kecantikan ibu akaashi yang disebut-sebut ini. Penasaran secantik apa.

Satu yang perlu diingat sebagai manusia, kalau hidup itu penuh rasa dan penuh kejutan. 

Jadi ketika samu sedang asik membayangkan seperti apa kira-kira ibu akaashi berdasarkan deskripsi geng membernya, ibu akaashinya beneran datang.

DAN SUMPAH DUNIA OSAMU SAAT ITU BERGERAK DALAM GERAKAN LAMBAT.

osamu lihat jelas bagaimana rambut akaashi bergerak karena angin pagi. Rambutnya ikal pendek. Ujungnya kesana kemari menambah efek dramatis. Oh jangan pancing osamu untuk bercerita tentang wajahnya. Tentang senyumnya. Karena Osamu siap melakukan presentasi 5 jam hanya untuk bercerita bagaimana indahnya malaikat itu dan memanjakan indra penglihatannya.

Padahal akaashi hanya datang menghampiri gerobak samu, selipin rambut ke belakang telinga karena berantakan ditiup angin, beli sayur, senyum-sapa-salam sama ibu-ibu lain dan kang samu lalu cus, balik pulang karena harus siap-siap berangkat kerja. 

Total interaksi dan bernapas dengan udara yang sama bersama ibu akaashi sejatinya hanya makan waktu 10 menit. Namun sungguh, itu 10 menit pertama paling indah bagi osamu.

"Cieewewwe naksir"

Dan kalimat itu membawa osamu kembali menapak bumi setelah terbang melewati langit ketujuh bersama paus akrobatis.

"Gimana? Benar nggak kata saya soal ibu akaashi seleranya kang samu banget"

"Aduh bu suga, jangan di ganggu dulu. Kang samu masih bengong itu lihatin bu akaashi pergi"

"Wahhh, jadi boleh lah ya kita dapat diskon belanja hari ini"

Dengar kata diskon, jiwa pelit samu menampar majikannya. Suruh cepat-cepat sadar karena uang tetaplah motivasi dan tujuan.

"Nggak bisa diskon, orang saya cuma ketemu aja kok"

Ibu oikawa (33 tahun, cerdas) menimpali, "oh jadi kalau kita kasih info soal ibu akaashi kita dapat potongan harga nih?"

Ibu suga dan ibu semi pasang mata penuh semangat.

Osamu adalah pria penuh pertimbangan dan pemikiran. Jadi mendengar tawaran menarik seputar info mengenai pujaan hati yang damagenya keterlaluan itu, potongan seribu sampai dua ribu boleh lah.

"Ya boleh lah, nanti informasinya saya hargai sebesar diskon", kata osamu akhirnya.

Ibu semi (34 tahun, kaya raya tapi suka diskon), mengobral info jika keiji masih 28 tahun. Dihargai tiga ribu. Dari informasi ini ia tau bahwa mereka berjarak 8 tahun. Tidak apa-apa, osamu suka yang lebih tua dan bisa membimbing kok.

Ibu suga (36 tahun, sedang hamil anak ke enam), mengobral info jika ibu keiji kerja sebagai editor di majalah terkemuka makanya tampilannya cantik dengan kesan professional begitu. Osamu sudah lihat sendiri pesona akaashi sehingga info ini tidak begitu berarti. Tapi karena ibu suga bisa tebak kalau akaashi tipenya, ibu suga dihadiahi diskon seribu.

Lalu yang ketiga, ibu oikawa. Ibu yang paling ambis dan kompetitif di semua bidang diantara ibu-ibu lainnya. Termasuk masalah perkelahian anak bungsunya minggu lalu, tobio dengan teman sekelasnya. Anak ibu oikawa harus menang, itu konsep dasarnya.

Ibu oikawa berdeham mencoba mengambil atensi. Osamu memperhatikan.

"Jadi kang...", Oikawa menggantung kalimatnya. Membuat suasana tegang yang sebenarnya tidak perlu.

Tapi ya namanya ibu-ibu, mereka bertiga ini suka sekali gangguin kang samu. Maklum, kang samu masih muda dan mukanya lucu begitu.

"Jadi ibu akaashi kenapa?", tanya osamu tidak sabar.

Ibu semi tertawa geli melihat osamu ketuk-ketuk gerobak pakai telunjuk tidak sabaran.

"Jadi ibu akaashi itu sayangnya udah menikah, kang"

Begitu saja osamu merasa seperti disambar petir. Sedih sekali rasanya ketika tau bunganya sudah dipetik pria lain. Osamu sudah kalah sebelum bertanding.

Tapi sekali lagi, osamu adalah pria penuh pertimbangan dan pemikiran. Ia bertanya pada geng membernya bagaimana bisa akaashi masih terlihat seperti 'itu' bahkan ketika ia sudah menikah.

"Ya bisa, bu akaashi belum pernah melahirkan", jawab bu suga cepat.

Sudah rahasia umum jika orang yang sudah melahirkan akan berubah badannya meskipun sudah olahraga. Ada yang berbeda tapi entah apa. Osamu tidak melahirkan jadi dia tidak tau. Pertanyaan yang tadi hanya iseng saja. Maksud samu bertanya kenapa akaashi masih cantik sekali tapi malah dibalas dengan fakta baru. Osamu tidak tau harus merasa bagaimana akan dua fakta terakhir. 

Ibu oikawa diberi diskon tiga ribu oleh osamu karena faktanya yang amat sangat berguna.

Begitu ibu-ibu itu pulang dan osamu mendorong gerobaknya ke lokasi selanjutnya, ia berpikir akan banyak hal.

Hati sudah terlanjur jatuh ke pangkuan akaashi. Tau bahwa dia belum punya anak membuat sisi jahat osamu muncul. 

'berarti aku punya kesempatan menikung dong, kan cuma suaminya aja yang terluka'

'bisa nih-bisa'

'ayolah samu, tebarkan pesona berondong ganteng pekerja kerasmu'

'janda pun janda, asal itu akaashi'

Dan berbagai macam kalimat pendukung untuk osamu petrus jakendor ibu akaashi setiap pagi di jalan berliku berkeliaran di kepalanya.

Osamu, 20 tahun, siap menjadi pelakor.


	2. Kang Samu, Pak suami dan Panggung Solo Di Pos Ronda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pos ronda sebagai saksi bisu tantangan duel kang samu

Malam itu samu dapat jatah ronda bersama bapak-bapak lain. Selayaknya bujangan 20 tahun yang harus begadang sampai pagi, dia datang ke pos ronda bawa gitar sebagai penghibur malam nanti.

Osamu dan bapak-bapak lain sudah akrab, jadi ketika sampai disana osamu sudah diminta untuk genjreng gitar iringi bapak-bapak bernyanyi. Mulai dari pak sakusa yang nyanyi camelia tapi nadanya berantakan, pak daisho dengan lagu demi cinta, sampai pak iwaizumi yang request madu tiga sambil ngupasin kuaci.

Kemudian ketika malam kian larut, sekitar jam 11 ada satu lagi laki-laki yang datang menghampiri pos ronda mereka. Pria itu punya gaya rambut aneh dengan warna hitam-putih-abu yang ramai sekali di mata osamu. Ada sensasi aneh di dalam hati osamu. Ada perasaan tidak suka, tidak senang, dan ingin lempar kulit kuaci ke muka cengengesan pria itu.

Tapi osamu tau sopan santun. Badan pria itu lebih besar agak beberapa kilo dan beberapa senti. Jadi osamu membatalkan niat cari ribut dengan berjabat tangan. Salaman dan berkenalan.

"Osamu, tukang sayur kompleks ini", ujar osamu mantap.

"Bokuto koutaro, penghuni baru disini", balas si bapak haha-hihi ini ramah.

oh

OH

Pantas saja Osamu merasa tidak suka. Ternyata ini saingan cintanya yang meminang akaashi lebih dahulu. Masih ganteng dia lah jika dibandingkan sama bapak ini. Bisa nih - bisa di tikung.

Suasana pos ronda berjalan seperti biasa, kecuali tatapan osamu yang sengit setiap kali bokuto masuk ruang pandang.

"Tadi kenapa telat pak ke pos rondanya?", Pak iwaizumi membuka obrolan.

"Iya, tadi keiji minta dimanja dulu sebelum berangkat trus bablas deh"

"WOOOOOOOOOOOO", sahut riuh bapak-bapak 30 tahunan keatas itu.

Pak daisho, tukang kompor secara literal dan tidak literal, "aduh pak, kayak pengantin baru aja".

Osamu genjreng gitar emosi tapi pelan-pelan. Masih kepo sama pak bokuto tapi makan hati.

"Udah JRENG dong matanya kalau gitu?", Pak sakusa yang biasanya kalem ikut menambahi.

"Wah bukan jreng lagi, sudah full baterai nih"

Dan bapak-bapak ini tertawa heboh akan candaan yang tidak begitu lucu di mata osamu. Mereka lupa osamu masih jomblo. Mereka juga tidak tau kalau objek pembicaraan adalah incaran dan pujaan hati osamu.

Cemburu, jelas.

Panas sekali rasanya udara pos ronda untuk osamu seorang.

Ketika bapak-bapak itu melanjutkan obrolannya mengenai pekerjaan kantor dan politik, osamu memilih untuk melanjutkan acara bernyanyinya. Sekalian pelepas emosi jiwa raga dan ngodein pak suami kalau osamu naksir istrinya. 

Osamu pintar, pilih lagu yang terang-terangan tapi targetnya bakalan susah menebak. Kali ini, di momen ini, di tempat ini, osamu akan membawakan lagu milik 8 ball. Lagu yang dua minggu ini terus dia putar dan dinyanyikan penuh penghayatan setelah bertemu akaashi.

Gitar di petik, bass di betot

Akaashi cantik, kang samu siap adu otot.

**_Kutunggu jandamu sampai dia pergi_ **

**_Entah berpisah atau malah dia mati_ **

**_Bukan mendoakan, maaf ku begini_ **

**_Kau tau hatiku padamu tak terganti_ **

**_Ku terlalu sayang, ku terlalu cinta_ **

**_Lihat sendiri buktinya bukalah mata_ **

**_Aku sayang kamu sampai tua renta_ **

**_tak bisa ku bantah kalau cinta buta itu nyata_ **

Bagian pertama lagu dinyanyikan dengan terlalu penuh penghayatan hingga menarik perhatian bapak-bapak di pos ronda.

Pak iwaizumi memotong penampilan solo osamu. Ia bertanya apakah saat ini osamu sedang jatuh cinta yang mana dijawab dengan jelas dan kelewat tegas, "IYA PAK SAYA LAGI SUKA SESEORANG"

"Ohh, ayo di lanjut nyanyinya, saya mau tebak orangnya seperti apa", pak iwaizumi bergeser dekati osamu. Bapak-bapak lain mengikuti. Penasaran juga dengan cerita cinta anak 20 tahun masa sekarang.

**_Kau baik dan cantik tapi sayang_ **

**_Di jidatmu sudah ada cap milik orang_ **

**_Dia beruntung pertama kau temukan_ **

**_Aku yang telah kenal kamu belakangan_ **

**_Google juga tau kamu mesra sama dia_ **

**_Seolah pria lain sudah musnah dari dunia_ **

Pak bokuto bertanya, apakah orang yang ditaksir osamu sudah menikah. Dengan lantang osamu menjawab 'iya', namun dilanjutkan dalam hati dengan 'orangnya istri bapak'. Osamu tersenyum seolah-olah sudah mengirim tantangan kasat mata pada bokuto. Padahal yang dituju tidak paham sama sekali.

**_Ingin ku hasut biar hubunganmu kusut_ **

**_Tapi itu ga jantan mirip pengecut_ **

**_Hubunganmu berlanjut ga berenti_ **

**_tiap hari mikirkanmu, makin sakit hati_ **

**_Rasa kesal gayung tak juga disambut_ **

**_seolah yang kumau duluan direbut_ **

**_Sama seseorang yang sangat mujur_ **

**_Yang saat menggandengmu hatiku hancur_ **

Osamu nyanyi lagi, tapi kini matanya ngelihatin bokuto. Bapak-bapak yang lain cuma mangut-mangut menyimak lirik lagunya. Cuma bokuto yang kayak bingung sendiri mau ngapain, jadi dia ngupasin kuaci gantiin pak iwaizumi.

Padahal dalam kepalanya bokuto udah mikir kalau osamu serem banget nyanyiin lagu kayak gitu di depan bapak-bapak beristri. Nggak ada yang takut apa kalau istrinya diincar bocah begini. 

Bokuto gara-gara lagu ini jadi mikir harus jaga keiji-nya baik-baik biar nggak disambar bocah. Masa dia kalah karena disenggol bocah kalau beneran rebutan keiji. 

Benar pak bokuto, bapak harus khawatir karena istri bapak yang beneran diincar sama bocah 20 tahun ini.

**_Kutunggu jandamu sampai dia pergi_ **

**_Entah berpisah atau malah dia mati_ **

**_Bukan mendoakan, maaf ku begini_ **

**_Kau tau hatiku padamu tak terganti_ **

**_Ku terlalu sayang, ku terlalu cinta_ **

**_Lihat sendiri buktinya bukalah mata_ **

**_Aku sayang kamu sampai tua renta_ **

**_Tak bisa ku bantah kalau cinta buta itu nyata_ **

Osamu mengakhiri lagu dengan tepuk tangan riuh bapak-bapak. Pak sakusa menuanginya kopi sebagai apresiasi. Pak daisho memberikan semangat untuk maju terus. Pak iwaizumi memijat pundak osamu sebagai dukungan. Sesangkan pak bokuto hanya menyodorkan kuaci bersih dengan senyum.

Osamu senang karena isi hatinya kurang lebih tersampaikan secara gamblang namun masih tersembunyi. Kini ia benar-benar siap menggeser pak bokuto secara perlahan. Lihat saja, 10 menit setiap pagi cukup kok untuk bangun istana cinta di hati akaashi.

Osamu tersenyum senang karena didukung bapak-bapak ini, meninggalkan bokuto yang entah mengapa merinding sendiri.

**Author's Note:**

> cerita ini dibuat dengan rasa penuh intensi bercanda, jadi akan seperti apakah cerita cinta kang samu selanjutnya?


End file.
